My Boys
by CBloom2
Summary: AU version of Tom's return...with some bad news for one of his sons. Minor character death. Mostly about Hal and Ben.
1. Chapter 1

**This is kind of a AU story for Tom returning. I'm killing off character (not one of the main characters IMO some of you may disagree). Its just a good old family/angst story, which will probably not be seen in show, judging on some of the episode synopsis that I've seen. Oh well, hope you enjoy.**

**Don't own anyone you recognise.**

**My Boys**

Hal Mason had never felt pillows so comfortable as his were feeling at that moment. It was 3am and he'd just got in from his patrol. He glanced at his two younger brothers shrouded in moonlight, envious of them having already been asleep for a few hours. Envious, but glad they had been. It had been rough for them the past few months. Their father hadn't returned from the assault on the ship. Captain Weaver informing them that he had gone with the aliens. Matt, being the youngest, was finding it particularly hard without their father. Ben had suddenly started being all Captain America, all guns blazing whenever he had the chance. It was almost as if he was trying to hard to prove himself loyal to the 2nd Mass. It scared Hal. He didn't have the street smarts as yet and had nearly got himself into some trouble a while back - but Hal had his back…that was his job.

Hal felt the thoughts and worries dissolve from his body as the exhaustion took over and sleep claimed him.

"Hal! Hal! Wake up!"

Hal turned over with a groan - why was the bed shaking?

"Hal! Wake up would you!" It was Matt.

"Go away…I've just gone to sleep," he pulled his cover over his head, only to have it yanked back down, "Hal! Come on! It's dad - he's back!"

Hal's eyes snapped open to reveal an estactic looking little brother.

"Dad?" he queried, wondering if he'd heard him correctly.

"Yeah, come on!" Matt grabbed hold of him and dragged him out of bed.

As they raced round the corner towards the door, Hal skidded to a halt. There is was, after 3 months of now knowing what had happened to him - his dad was there in front of him, stumbling towards him, supported by Ben and now Matt.

"Dad?" Hal heard himself choke out as Tom got nearer.

"Hey son," he breathed, suddenly overwhelmed by an armful of his oldest boy.

"You ok dad?" Hal asked, muffled into his father's chest.

"I think so. I'm a little tired…and probably need a once over…but I'm good, all the better for seeing you three!" He smiled.

Suddenly, it seemed as though everyone wanted to ask him a question and he was beginning to seem overwhelmed with it all until, "That's enough! Boys, get him to Dr Glass," Captain Weaver ordered, adding, "It's good to see you Tom."

After a couple of hours of prodding and poking Ann pronounced him fit but insisted that he get some rest. As she walked with him back to his sleeping quarters, and his boys, she knew there was something different about him. Maybe something had happened to him on the ship - he'd already admitted that he thought that they might have done something to his mind. But there was something more pressing on his mid at the moment, "Tom…I don't mean to pry but I can tell that you have something on your mind - maybe I can help?"

Tom stopped walking, offering Ann a strained smile, "There isn't anything you can do about this Ann…" Tom started, then stopped as tears filled his eyes.

"Tom?" Ann queried, shocked to see the tears in his eyes. She placed a gently hand on his cheek in the hope of offering some sort of comfort, "What happened?" she pressed.

Tom took a deep breath, "I can't remember anything about my time with the aliens, apart from one thing…" His voice caught and Ann knew that she wouldn't like what she was going to hear - she encouraged him to continue, "Not long after I went with Karen, I was taken somewhere - I don't know where. Do you remember when Karen was taken? Hal told me about that group of kids who were massacred by the Mechs…" Ann nodded as she remembered, sickened by the memory, "Well it happened again…in front of me…only this time…Karen was one of them…"

Ann's hand flew to her mouth in shock and revulsion, "They started firing and she…she walked right into it! God…there was nothing…I could…" he gasped out the final words, tears tracking down his face. Ann felt tears in her own eyes as she took a weeping Tom in her arms, "What do I tell Hal?" he mumbled into her shoulder.

"You have to tell him the truth Tom. No matter how much it will hurt - he deserves the truth."

"I know, I know," Tom whispered.

Later that day, the Mason's sat together to eat their meal. Tom looked at each of his son's, basking in the sight of them and the sound of their laughter. Presently, Matt turned to his father, "Erm dad…Jack asked if I'd like to hang out with him for a while - would that be ok?"

Tom ruffled his hair, "Course you can - don't be late."

Matt grinned, "Like father like son!" He exclaimed as he gave his dad a hug before bounding off to his friend.

Tom gave his remaining two son's a confused look, "That's exactly what Hal said to him, every time he went anywhere," Ben explained.

Tom smiled fondly, then his expression changed.

**I'm leaving this here for the first chapter as if I carry on it may be the longest one shot in history.**

**Shall I post chapter 2? It's full of angst - are you fed up of angst? Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 - full of angst and brotherly moments - hope they're not to cheesy! I'm sure you'll let me know!**

**My Boys - chapter 2**

Tom held the door to their quarters open to allow his two oldest access - closing it quietly behind them, "Sit down boys…" he advised tentatively. They both glanced at each other with trepidation, "While I was with the aliens…" he proceeded to explain everything that he could remember about what had happened. Hal stared at his father in total shock and disbelief. Ben sat shaking his head, "No…no…dad…no…"

Tom put a hand on his knee to calm him. It had the desired effect as Ben reigned in his emotions as he realised that he needed to be strong and together for his brother…the brother who was currently sat, his expression devoid of any emotion, "You mean Karen's…" Hal whispered, unable to complete the sentence.

Tom moved to his side, "I'm so sorry Hal…there was no stopping her…I tried, god knows I tried…" Tom shivered as he remembered how Karen had seemingly walked without fear into the torrent of gunfire.

Ben put a hand on his brothers shoulder as a gesture of support. Hal glanced at Ben, unsure as to what he was thinking and feeling at that moment in time. Ben reeled at the look on Hal's face. He felt sure that his brother's expression was one of blame and rage.

Suddenly Ben felt as if he was suffocating - he needed to get out.

Luckily at that moment, Matt walked in and immediately sensed that something was wrong. He clung to his oldest brother as their father told him the story - omitting some of the more gruesome details. Matt had cried upon hearing of Karen's death. Hal had found himself comforting his little brother while desperately keeping his own emotions in check.

After a while Matt started to feel sleepy. Hal laid him down on the bed and covered him. Tom sat back, proud of how his oldest had so obviously stepped up as role of protector after he had been taken. Once Hal had settled his youngest brother the two of them moved away to allow him to sleep. Hal looked round, "Where's Ben?"

To his horror, Tom hadn't noticed the absence of his middle son…until now.

"I don't know, he was here when Matt arrived…" Tom looked around him.

Hal sighed, "I think this might be my fault…."

Tom looked at him questioningly. Hal shook his head - he didn't want to explain to his dad, "I'll go find him," he promised.

Hal slowly made his way down the corridors, candlelight the only light guiding his way. He was surprised that it was already night again. What had happened to the day?

After hearing about Karen, Hal pondered as to whether the sun would shine as brightly ever again. He felt a tear track down his face and quickly wiped it away. He'd have time for that later, after he'd made things right with his brother. He hadn't failed to notice the look of guilt that had ghosted over his brothers features when he had caught a glimpse of him in their quarters. Shame drifted over him as he recalled that at that split second of catching Ben's eye he _**had**_ blamed Ben for what had happened to Karen. It had literally been for that minute second but Ben had obviously caught the look which would account for his disappearing act not long after.

As he passed the food hall, a muffled sound caught his attention. He stopped to listen, surprised to see Lourdes making her way out through the large door.

Lourdes seemed just as surprised to see Hal almost in front of her. Even in the subtle, warm glow of the candlelight, she could see he was upset and due to her time spent in the food hall, she knew the reason why. She placed a hand on his arm, "Ben's in there…" she told him.

Hal nodded, suddenly unsure as to what to say, "Is he ok?"

The look of concern on his face made Lourdes's eyes water, "He blames himself…he wants to help you, but doesn't feel he has the right to. Are you ok?"

Hal felt his lower lip quiver as he tried to form a smile, "I don't know," he replied honestly.

Lourdes patted his arm with a sad smile, "I'll leave you to it."

Hal dragged open the door to reveal the solitary figure of his younger brother. The light from the single candle casting a golden haze.

Ben looked up when Hal sat down next to him, "You ok?" he asked with genuine concern.

Hal sighed, "Probably not. It hasn't hit me yet…"

"I'm sorry," came a quiet apology.

"You've nothing to be sorry for," Hal insisted.

Ben put his head in his hands, "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have lost Karen in the first place…"

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know…"

The younger boy scrubbed at his face, "You sure about that?"

Hal looked at his brother questioningly.

Ben took a deep breath, " Sometimes, when I'm not really thinking about anything, I get kind of like flashbacks of stuff that happened…I've seen that night…a couple of times…I…" he trailed off as he saw numerous expressions dance across his brothers' face, "I don't know if I didn't take you on purpose…I feel like I did…like I knew I had to leave you…I…I don't know…it's all mixed up!" He cried as again he dropped his head into his hands, this time letting the tears fall that had been building up. Hal took a deep breath to try to steady his emotions. He placed a hand on his brother's back to comfort him, which made Ben cry even harder, "I'm sorry Hal. Some brother I am…Your girlfriend is killed and Im the one crying like a baby…"

Hal smiled sadly, "You're a great brother. Yes it sucks what happened to Karen, but I don't blame you! I just thank god every day that we got you back and that you're ok…""Apart from the spikes sticking out of my back and being able to hear the Mech frequencies…"

"Yeah apart from that!" Hal chuckled, pleased to hear his brother follow his example. "But seriously Ben, everything you've been through - everything you're still going through…god, I'd be gibbering wreck, but you…you are using it to help - to help us in our ongoing battle against these damn aliens. I'm so proud of you little brother…" Hal stopped as a lump the size of a rock formed in his throat.

Ben looked at him, shocked, causing Hal to swallow the lump and smile, "If you tell anyone about what I just said, then I will have to kill you!"

Ben burst into laughter, even though he was so grateful to hear those words from his brother.

"Seeing as we are caring and sharing - I want you to know that I'm really proud to have you as my big brother…you're my hero!"

Hal looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head at that, but instead he threw his arms around his brother and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Unknown to the two boys a third pair of eyes was watching from the door way - a smile gracing his tired features, "My boys," he whispered under his breath as he turned and left the two brothers together.

**There it is. Hope it wasn't to cheesy. Its probably a bit out of character for both the boys but hey it's fiction and you can make anything up for fiction.**

**Looking forward to season 2 - coming in July for all you UK fans. Anyone read any juicy spoilers for season 2? If so will you send me a message - I love spoilers but I haven't found any good ones yet. Thanks.**

**And thanks for taking the time to read, always appreciate it!**


End file.
